cupquakefandomcom-20200215-history
Cloud 9
Cloud 9 is a two-player Minecraft series. It shows Cupquake and Red exploring the Twilight Forest mod, Hexxit modpack, and Aether II mod. The first few episodes focused on the Aether II mod, but because of high recommendation of the fans, they decided to start playing the Twilight Forest and Hexxit mods. Most people in the comments say that they have to change the title because they were not using the aether 2 mod only. Cupquake and Red made this series to take place of noobyweds. They post every saturday, tuesday, and thursday. Houses im in jail:( Twilight Forest In the Twilight Forest, Cupquake and Red have built a tree house. The tree is hollow inside and has vines all the way up the very tall tall tree to their house. They also added Aether clouds on the bottom so they can drop down from the top. The finished tree house was first shown in episode 34, Sky High Saturday. Sadly, due too the Aether having glitches, they removed the clouds from the bottom. Overworld In the overworld, they intially had a small house until they made an expansion. On the bottom floor, it has their kitchen and a very large chest room with an enchantment room. Upstairs, they have their bedroom, and a small netherwart farm with all of their potions. They also have a hallway, displaying the heads of all the bosses they've defeated so far. It includes the heads of the Lich, the Naga, the Hydra, and the Ur-Ghast. They also have a small expansion outside where they house all of their current Chocobos.Another thing they have is a 2 floored farm and animal pens. Plus they ROCK!!! 'Aether (Castle In The Sky)' When they first started making their house she didn't have much done only a small quaint holystone house untill they decided to make a castle in the sky with a rainbow hill going down from it it is made of holystone a item from the aether now it has a bouncy house and bunnys in there the bunnies are named Puffin, Muffin And Wuffin Characters Pets *'Chocobos' - pets from the Hexxit modpack. *'Puffin, Muffin, and Wuffin' - three Aerbunnies tamed in various episodes. Puffin and Muffin were domesticated by iHascupquake and Wuffin was domesticated by Red. They all live in a fence cage. Similar to Easter from Minecraft Oasis. In episode 12, Red took Wuffin to the Overworld to try to see if he survives the fall damage with a bunny on his head. Wuffin returned. *'Kiki and Kiko' - two Moa birds, Red and Tiffy both own one. They are rideable and lays eggs. Enemies *'Zephyrs '- Red calls the Zephyrs "Rufus;" he was once killed by one when he was struck by its missile and he plummeted to the Overworld. Cupquake later said the fans told her to put water around the portal, so if they fell, they wouldn't die. *'Cockatrice '- pestered them from the start of the series. They poisoned Red and Cupquake. *'Mimics '- Red and Cupquake encountered these frequently in Slider's Labrynth, they call them "phonies." *'Detonation Sentry' - they caused the death of Red in one episode and troll them in dungeons. Mods Cloud 9 currently uses mods from the Hexxit modpack and a few other mods, including the Aether II mod. Texture pack The texture pack for Cloud 9 is called "Sphax PureBDcraft 64x64." It can be found here. Category:Series